Doomed Love
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: Warning, Open-Minded Readers Only!: Heero has left with his love, but it isn't Relena. Relena has gotten over her childish crush for him and has been living her life with just friendship...however,what if her closest friend thinks of her more than that?
1. Chapter One

  
**Doomed Love**   
by Ranma Inverse   
_Chapter One_

  
__   
__   
__

_ Author's notes: Well, I got this idea and I had to start writing it. I know, I know, some people probably will flame me, but those are fun to read and laugh at. =D ^_^ If you don't like shoujo-ai/yuri, as in two females in a relationship (or about to be in one, such as the case in this fic so far...), then don't read on. If you do, it's not my fault. Flaming is foolish._   
_. . .___

"Relena! Relena, you dimwit!" Her blue haired friend yelled while she finally began to catch up. The blue haired woman took her friend's hand and stopped the blonde in her tracks. "Relena, you can't go somewhere without a bodyguard!" 

Sandy blonde hair shook as Relena let out a laugh. "That's why you're here, Hilde!" 

Blue eyes scolded the blonde silently as she dragged Relena ino an apartment building. As she was being led by Hilde, she smiled to herself. Hilde had recently been assigned as Relena's bodyguard to replace Heero. Her brother had never truely approved of him, though it was shown later that he had had no reason to fear. Relena had gotten over her childish fancy of Heero quite awhile ago, the beginning of realizing it wasn't real love when he formed a relationship with Duo and resigned to go somewhere else. Not many people had heard from them since. 

Relena knew that there was one person it had hit harder than anyone else on, that day when the two formed pilots left. Hilde Schreibecker. The blue haired and blue eyed woman had lost someone she loved that day to the man everyone thought would someday be with Relena. Hilde and Duo, Relena and Heero, it had just been a given thing. Hilde had truely loved Duo. 

But that had changed, because slowly Hilde had become the cheerful and protective woman she was today. Relena was glad that the two former gundam pilots had left, though, so that both women could adjust. Now the two were close friends, and glad that their jobs were interlinked with the other, so that they would normally be together. Friendship was a rare thing. 

Hilde opened a door to an apartment and tugged Relena inside before shutting and closing the door. The pixie-like woman then turned and guestured towards the two beds and the other parts of the room, smiling. 

"This is where you-and I-will be staying while you vacation here at the resort." 

Relena laughed again. "No need to be so formal, Hilde, you know that." 

Her female friend shrugged. "The moment called for it." 

As the former Queen of the world explored the new, temporary home she would be sharing with Hilde, the blue haired woman fought the blush attempting to form on her cheeks. After staring at Relena for a while, she finally managed to look away before the blonde turned to her. 

"I think it's about time we went shopping! We haven't done that together lately," Relena spoke up. 

Hilde crossed her arms, but smiled. "Tomorrow morning then, alright? It's too late for that now. You had me chasing after you for about two hours. It's already midnight." 

Her blonde friend's sky blue eyes widened. "Damn, time passes by so quickly!" 

The words forced a small laugh out of Hilde. She guestured to the two beds. "Which one do you want?" 

Relena sjrigged and began unbuttoning her shirt. Hilde tried to ignore that. "I don't care," Relena said. 

"Alright then," Hilde turned and unbuttoned her own shirt, undressing and slipping into one of the beds in her undergarments. She looked at Relena who was just now getting into bed in a long white nightgown. 

She was a beautiful woman, the blue haired female thought wistfully before blushing and shoving the thought down. 

Zechs, or Milliardo, as he was going by lately, had arranged for Hilde to be his sister's bodygaurd because he had trusted her and believed nothing dangerous between the two would happen. Because of that, Hilde had jumped for the chance to be able to spend more time with her friend. Noone thought that Hilde Schreibecker would ever present even the slightest "danger" to Relena Peacecraft. 

But she did present one. The blue haired woman longed to brush her friend's blonde bangs away from her almost flawless, pale skinned face. Over the last few weeks, Hilde had discovered she had. . . 

She had. . . 

She had. . . 

She had fallen in love with Relena Peacecraft. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Doomed Love**   
by Ranma Inverse   
_Chapter Two_

  
  
  


_ Author's notes: Well, I'm kind of still brainstorming this fic, so it this fic might just be a rough draft, but if it does prove to be that, I WILL write a final version! ^_^; By the way, I know the chapters are short, but this fic is kind of hard for me to write (don't ask why), since I have a whole bunch of things planned ahead for it. The only way I can get it out is in little short spurts. Later on sometime i'll combine chapters and whatnot. This chapter is NOT the final chapter!_   
_. . .___

"Hilde! Hilde!" Relena shook her friend who still lay sleeping in bed as the sun hung high in the jeweled sky. The blue haired woman jumped out of bed and with a swift movement, had her gun ready to fire, aimed at Relena's forehead. When it registered in her mind that it was Relena, she let out a small breath of relief before glaring. 

"Don't wake me up like that unless it's an emergency!" Hilde scolded before smiling and putting the gun back in it's holster, which was placed a her thigh. "I almost shot you," she grumbled and playfully pouted. "What would I do if you were gone?" 

The blonde laughed. "I don't know, spend more time sleeping?" 

Hilde grinned at the answer and dressed before leading Relena out of the apartment and into a mall. 

They went from store to store until they finally came to one that caught both women's attention. As Hilde looked through a well made stack of tight shirt's, Relena found and pieced together an outfit before trying it on and calling for Hilde. 

The pixie-like woman turned and waited for the dressing curtain to open. When it did, Hilde gaped. 

Relena stood there in a sky blue skirt that ended just above her knees and a loose white collared and button down shirt. A belt was wrapped around her waist and she smiled, waiting to hear what her friend thought of the outfit. 

Hilde held in the urge to say something that would give away her feelings towards the blonde. 

"You look great!" Hilde said, trying to sound cheerful. 

Sky blue eyes sparkled at the compliment. "Really? Then should I buy it?" 

The blue haired woman nodded and Relena rushed back to the changing rooms. When she came out of them, she rushed to the cashier and bought the clothes. 

As they left the store, Hilde shook her head and gave out a silent sigh. It was getting harder and harder to keep her feelings unkown to Relena. 

. . . 

Sitting on a bench while eating lunch, the two young women silently enjoyed the other's presence. 

Noone walked by, no twig snapping by people trying to creep along silently, no incessant chatter from anyone, noone was there except them, no threat of danger and peace eminated from everything nearby. 

That was when Hilde snapped. 

She watched Relena daintily finish off her lunch before smiling widely, tilting the confused blonde's chin up towards her and began a kiss that lasted a very, very long time. 

What shocked the blue haired woman was when Relena returned it. Finally, breath was needed and they seperated to breathe. 

Hilde's dark blue eyes searched Relena's sky blue ones. They sparkled with a hope in them that had long disappeared. 

"I didn't think you would ever feel...feel the same way..." Relena whispered happily after a long moment of silence. 

An arm snaked around Relena's waist and Hilde grinned. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

The pixie's grin widened and she held the former queen of the world close. "Let's try that kiss again, shall we?" 

And they did. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Doomed Love**   
by Ranma Inverse   
_Chapter Three_

  
  
  
  


_ Author's notes: Enjoying it so far? *sniffles* Only two reviews...oh well. Thank you, my two wonderful reviewers! Please review this part too, and if you're reading this fic and not reviewing...you're being mean! ^_^; PLEASE review if you like this. The more reviews, the sooner the chapters come out. =D_   
_. . .___

  
_Dear Brother,_   
_ I must say that this vacation that Noin proposed is going rather well. However, I do not think you would approve of my actions of late. Still, I plan to enjoy this vacation to it's fullest, so do not call me back earlier than required.___

_Sincerely,_   
_ Relena._

Milliardo Peacecraft blinked and suspicion rose. Why had she chosen to stay and not complain? Normally she would ask when she return, and make the soonest time possible to. Now it was 'please let me stay as long as possible'? 

Something must have happened. And, as older brothers go, they always want to know what's going on in the lives of younger sisters. 

What's worse is when older brothers have the power to do just that. Milliardo was one. He picked up a phone near his desk and dailed a number. When it was answered, the long haired man smiled. 

"Hello? I'd like one of you to..." 

. . . 

"Kiss me again," sky blue eyes shined sleepily and Hilde laughed at the gentle demand. 

"So demanding," Hilde said and leaned her face ino Relena's and did what she was asked. 

The two lay in bed, enjoying the warmth eachother and the sunrise in the cool, crisp morning air. 

Unusual. Normally they were up by now. Relena was not one to sleep in, and Hilde was still doing her job. Confused but polite, a blonde haired man rang the doorbell once more. 

Annoyed by the ringing, Hilde gently ended the kisses and got up, putting a long shirt over herself before answering. "Hello--Quatre?" Her voice filled with mild suprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was asked to check things out. Milliardo thought something might be wrong since by now she's normally begging to come home," Quatre answered. 

"Relena's just taking a much needed vacation. She isn't complaining because i'm not letting her!" Hilde grinned. 

The rich blonde boy shrugged and smiled sweetly in his trademark way. Relena walked into view and waved to Quatre. She had quickly dressed and now decided to greet her friend. 

"Hello, Relena." 

"Hi, Quatre!" her blonde hair fell around her shoulders and she smiled cheerfully. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She had not heard the conversation between Quatre and Hilde. 

Quatre explained, this time to Relena. A frown crossed the once queen of the world and she was tempted to slam the door shut on the once gundam pilot. Tempted to, but couldn't bring herself to, for she knew he meant well. She knew her _brother _meant well. 

But...Relena grimaced inwardly. Her brother would not approve of a relationship with Hilde, no matter how much they loved each other. 

Silently she apologized to the blonde haired pilot. She and Hilde would have to keep it a secret from him. 

"So, since I'm here anyway...would you two mind going out to dinner...as friends?" Quatre added the last part quickly. 

Hilde laughed. "Fine. Pick us up around...seven 'o clock, kay?" 

Relena laughed this time, and Quatre chuckled. 

"Sure." Quatre smiled. 

Hilde and Relena spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon happily together, then got ready for dinner with Quatre. 

. . . 

The doorbell rang and the two women opened the door to find, obviously, Quatre on the other side. He was dressed casually, just like Relena and Hilde. The only special things they wore were pieces of jewelry, and even that was a casual thing. 

Relena smiled at Quatre and his cheeks flushed slightly red. The blonde woman blinked and wondered why. Hilde noted it, realizing what the cause probably was. 

"Thanks for picking us up, Quatre," Hilde said, reminding him of her presence. Quatre blinked, looked at Hilde for a moment, them smiled. 

The three walked out of the apartment building and Quatre guestured to a rather normal teal car. Both women blinked and stared in suprise. 

Quatre saw their expressions and his own grew dismayed. "I thought you would prefer a more casual car instead of the usual. If you disapprove, I'll request another car." At his words, they were reminded of how rich he really was. 

Relena shook her head quickly. "N, no! This is great! It's just we expected the burden of a richly done vehicle." 

Hilde nodded. Quatre beamed at the fact that he had assumed correctly. 

When they got closer, Quatre opened the door for Hilde and Relena to get in before going to the drivers' seat in the front. 

And so they were off. 

"Looks like a nice place," Hilde commented on the restaraunt when they got out of the car and had a look at where they would be eating. 

The blonde man gave a friendly smile. "I've been told the food here is good, and that the atmosphere is friendly." 

"Ah," Relena said, and Hilde began walking towards the doors. 

"C'mon already, I'm hungry!" the blue pixie-like woman stated, looking back at the two blondes. 

They blinked, laughed, and ran to catch up to her.   
  



End file.
